Marshmallows
by BatsInABirdcage
Summary: Kristoff was not a fluffy marshmallow. He was not sugary sweet, and didn't smell very good. He wondered if that mattered to the girl roasting confections over the open fire. (Kristoff and Anna)


EDIT: So this has gotten a lot more attention than I had ever expected, and I've been getting quite a few story follows and messages asking for continuation. If I were to continue it, I would only feel comfortable going in a direction that added to the story of their budding relationship, instead of just implied sex. I don't know if that's what you all had meant when you asked, or if you were just hoping for smut, but I'd be willing to continue it if there really was a lot of interest in a story of their lives together. Please give me an indication of the community's feelings, otherwise this will continue to exist as a standalone story. You've been very kind, and I appreciate it very much.

* * *

I am not a fluffy marshmallow. I'm not sugary sweet, and I don't smell good. In some instances, maybe I'm a burnt marshmallow, but that's about it.

Anna could be a marshmallow—soft, cute, and with some strange indescribable aura of friendliness. She kept looking up at me with her long eyelashes and hopeful gazes, while her hands revealed her nervousness. They shook as she grasped the branch lingering over the fire between them. She wasn't wearing her gloves, and I could tell that it was affecting her, but she was insistently paranoid that they'd catch fire if she got too close. Her marshmallow was burning, and I wondered how much longer it'd be until she noticed the smell.

We hadn't spoken for a bit, communicating awkward, probably miscommunicated, signals at each other with our eyes. Being with Anna in situations like this made me reconsider my manhood. I'd felt like a man for a few years now, skipping over most of the fumbly grumbly social ineptitudes of adolescence and jumping straight to burly mountain man. I was a burnt marshmallow straight out of the bag. Anna was different. Anna was an Inbetweener. She was a bundled mess of nerves and idealism and she said weird things. She was inarticulate when she spoke too fast or when she was embarrassed. She bore her expressions on her face, and every emotion she felt was an explosion of drama. She was like a rambunctious kid with all of the theatrics of a moody teenager.

I sighed and halted my train of thought to survey her body. She was a woman, not an awkward kid.

We sat there, two incomplete adults, suddenly gawky teenagers as if we'd been struck by some sort of Hormone Medusa. It'd been like this a lot, lately. I don't think that Anna had ever planned for anything beyond a first kiss. In her lonesome mind, she had all of the ideas in the world about the build up to meeting her One True Love and sharing that first kiss. I don't think she ever imagined what it'd be like to share a relationship with someone and how to physically progress beyond that point. I'd never thought I'd ever even have anything close One True Love, so I couldn't really condescend about poor planning. Every week followed this pattern now. I would work during the week, and she would stay with her sister. We'd both develop grand fantasies in our minds of what we'd do on the weekends when we'd see each other again. However, every time the moment came to meet, we were back to our same routine. She would frenziedly say too much, and I would say pathetically little. We'd wander aimlessly through the castle, holding hands when no one was watching and looking anywhere but at each other the entire time.

Admittedly, I was growing scared. When we trekked up the mountain together the first time, there were no expectations from each other. She expected to return to her fiancé, and I expected to be rid of her as soon as possible. Now there were expectations. We didn't know what to do, and I think we were both fearful of spooking the other.

I heard Anna suck in a deep breath on the other side of the fire. She'd removed her marshmallow from the flames and pouted at its charred remains. I snorted and she looked up at me with a bashful smile. It was infectious and I found myself smirking involuntarily. I don't think that she'd ever been camping before. She seemed incredibly enthusiastic when I suggested it to her, but Anna was enthusiastic about everything, so I couldn't really judge the merit of my proposal. Camping in the mountains where we first met had sounded like a good idea on paper. It was intimate and nobody was around to add weird social pressures to our relationship, but it also made the silences between us more noticeable.

I heard Anna take a sharp, determined inhalation before standing up purposefully and marching over to the log that I was sitting on. She made graceless jerky movements, like she was struggling with her decision before plopping down next to me and clutching my arm. Her gloves were still absent and I instinctually grabbed her hands to warm them in my own. She was such a tiny thing. I had developed a self-consciousness around Anna. I had been proud of my strong arms and rough skin before meeting her. My hands were tough and hard, made uninviting by years of manual labor. Suddenly I felt very ashamed of my body. She was soft and delicate. Her body was slender and thin, with a waist so petite that my fingertips would probably meet if I wrapped my hands around it. I was afraid to touch her. I was afraid of her touching me. I wanted to be able to give her the soft caresses and tender words she probably imagined romance would contain. She was radiant. I was maladroit and scruffy, and her fragility made me diffident.

I felt her fingers interlock with mine and her head gingerly rest itself on my shoulder. I didn't mean to, but I shivered. I could feel my breath go terse. She made me so nervous. She seemed so much braver than me sometimes. I squeezed her hand tighter, finally resolving to break the silence.

"Anna?" My voice sounded hoarser than I expected it to be.

"Yes, Kristoff?" She spoke too quickly, revealing her eagerness.

"Can I try something, I mean if you want to, I mean, I understand if you don't, but I thought it'd be nice, and Ithinkthatyoumightlikeitand-"

"Kristoff," She brought a finger to my lips, and I could feel my cheeks burn. "Sure."

I took a deep breath before standing up slowly and taking one of her little hands in mine. I walked slowly to a spot on the ground near the fire, keeping my head down the entire time. I released her hand before taking a seat on the ground before the inviting heat. I gestured for her to sit in front of me, and she obeyed, looking curiously at me the entire time. I scooted closer to her until her back was against my chest, and cautiously wrapped my arms around her waist. I could hear her let out a tiny gasp as I brought my head to rest on her neck. Anna smelled nice. She leaned into me, answering my embrace, growing more comfortable and relaxed in my arms. I sighed with relief, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself. The silence between us felt purposeful now. It no longer felt strained and thick with tension. I liked this. It was nice.

After a few moments, I felt her stir in front of me. She squirmed her way out of my thick arms and I felt a spike of disappointment lobotomize my heart. She struggled to turn herself around in her cramped position before facing me. Her eyes met mine before I could avert the laser-targeted command her gaze emitted. I could feel my own eyes widen as her big-doe-spellcasters hypnotized mine into submission. I really would give her whatever she wanted. Her lashes fluttered close as she lessened the distance between us. Her tender kisses softly pressed against my chapped lips and my hands immediately resumed their place around her waist. Even my kisses were rough. Her soft little lips were immediately seized by my selfish ones. I couldn't help it. I wasn't good with talking about my feelings, but I could at least show them. Her end of the kiss felt like rose petals, while mine were undoubtedly tree bark. She was so gentle and intoxicating. My mind got fuzzier the longer it lasted. Poor decisions could be made this way.

I pressed harder against her and I could feel her sigh into me. It's because of damn things like that that this girl had me obsessed with her happiness. It wasn't even fair. I wanted more of her. I had never been in this situation before with Anna, or with anyone. I was unused to struggling with the demands that my sex drive insidiously hissed. I'm not a gentle guy, but I've never been a brute, either. I felt uncomfortable with the intensifying drought of control I had over my body. It was sickening to admit how excited I was to be participating in something so improper with Anna. A growl escaped me—Defeat. I urged my slippery-slick tongue into the kiss, like the greedy bastard I was. She obliged and I couldn't even contain myself. My tongue roamed her mouth like it owned the damn place. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck and I could feel her hands jumble themselves into my hair. Why'd she have to go and do that? My kisses became more aggressive and I heard her moan into them. Startled, I immediately pulled back, panting and drunk with her scent. Her breathing was just as heavy and she smiled at me before bringing a finger to her lips. She looked at me, suddenly bashful.

"You've never kissed me like that before…" She whispered, flushed. I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just got really excited. It was just… wow." I was still panting.

"No, no! I liked it. I liked it a lot." I felt relieved, but we both still avoided eye contact. After a few moments, Anna looked up from those stupidly long eyelashes and I was at her command once again. "Can I try something now?"

"S-sure." I mumbled. She seemed abruptly contemplative.

"Can we go to the tent, though? It's getting really cold." I looked up in immediate alarm at her suggestion, but then reassured myself. It _was_ cold and Anna would never suggest something like that. She never caught any of my mortifying comments in reference to that type of thing, not even the obvious ones. Footsize ones.

"Sure." I croaked, feigning indifference.

She smiled and ran towards the tent. She was already inside before Sven made the closest thing to a snicker that a member of his species was capable of producing. I shot him a dirty look and followed Anna inside the tent. She'd already taken off her boots and was working on her hat and cloak. I watched her longingly, but cautiously, while tossing my own boots carelessly aside. I pulled off my cap and undid my coat. I could see Anna watching me from the corner of my eye and suddenly felt very shy.

"So… what did you want to try, Anna?" I asked nervously. She seemed just as anxious, though, and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Sit up." She gestured animatedly and her eyes darted a bit around the tent before looking down at her cute little feet. I obeyed her command, captivated by her words.

She began to crawl closer to me and I felt myself tense up. Once she reached me, I watched with extreme attention as she placed a leg on either side of my lap. She lowered herself to sit there and waited for my reaction with apprehension. I could feel myself stiffen on impulse. She snaked her arms around my neck and leaned forward. Without reasoning, my arms were at her waist, fascinated by the creature in front of me. She went in for another kiss, rougher this time, and I tried to contain myself. My grip tightened around her as I struggled to hold her as close as possible. I wanted to press myself against her as much as I could. I needed her to curve into me and fit snuggly like a missing piece, a lost part of me in need of collecting. Any appearing gap felt like a ghostly phantom void where she should be. Her legs tightened around my waist and I immediately responded with a coarse groan. My fingers curled into her skin with a vice-grip like ferocity. My knuckles dragged against the curve of her lower back and the roughness of my skin caused the occasional thread in her dress to snag. I bit her lower lip and felt her gasp before my tongue was back in her mouth, establishing unquestioned dominance. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair once more and pulled me in as close as she possibly could with her tiny grip. I could feel her begin to grind a little bit into my lap, unsure of her actions, but relying on her instincts. I froze and broke the kiss to suck in a harsh helping of air. I couldn't do this now. I wanted her too badly. Poor decisions. I pulled her away lightly, out of breath. She looked hurt and disappointed, and I felt my heart hurt.

"Anna…" My breathing was heavy and labored. She didn't play fair. "I don't know if we should keep doing this. If we do, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

She looked at me with consideration. Her hands still hadn't left my hair.

"Why would you want to stop?" She seemed genuinely unaware of the implication of my warning.

Without hesitation, I buried my knuckles abrasively into her hips and dragged them down to her thighs. She let out a pintsize peep as I pulled her body roughly downwards. I swiftly zoomed towards her neck, nipping quickly up the skin and biting her ear before letting out a hiss.

"I won't be able to stop." I growled, and I felt her shiver. I pulled my face away from her tender lobe and lessened the severity of my grip on her sides. I watched her vigilantly, waiting for any sign of discomfort. Her braids were disheveled and her lips looked bruised. She bit the lower one and winced. The big doe-eye-hypnotizers locked their targets to my own flickering pupils, and her eyelashes did that dumb thing where they girlishly bat up-and-down. She looked away and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We don't have to stop…" She ventured, peering up at me shyly. She looked away and back again, nervously hoping for a quick reaction. I stared at her in disbelief.

She had made me a goddamn marshmallow.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
